


Кафе Флайт

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [4]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Case Fic, Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Gen, Urban Legends, WTF Kombat 2021, coffee shop AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Маленькое милое кафе на углу, где работают самые настоящие оккультные детективы, и их повседневная жизнь.
Series: кроссоверы и АУ спецквест тексты [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195721
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Кроссоверы и АУ спецквест





	Кафе Флайт

Осень уже стояла на пороге, но день был тёплым и солнечным. Ларри шёл по улице небольшого городка в Луизиане и нервно озирался. Он крепко сжимал телефон в потеющей руке и то и дело поглядывал на экран. Наконец он увидел то, что так долго искал — вывеску кафе. Причудливая вязь с кучей ненужных завитушек складывалась в слово “Флайт”, а рядом была нарисована небольшая абстрактная парящая птичка.  
Ларри помешкал и открыл дверь.

Если бы не нервозность, Ларри счёл бы кафе очень симпатичным. Аккуратные и удобные столики, мягкие кресла или диванчики, салфетки с логотипом кафе, и главная изюминка — свисающие с высокого потолка птички. На каждой стене — небольшая картинка с какой-нибудь птицей и информацией о ней. Прекрасное место, чтобы посидеть за утренней чашкой кофе с круассаном, например. Ларри почти оценил, но снова посмотрел на экран телефона и судорожно вздохнул. Он отыскал объявление в недрах даркнета, и, если честно, очаровательность кафе сбивала его с толку.  
За прилавком стоял мужчина средних лет в белой рубашке c ослабленным красным галстуком. У него была двухдневная щетина, соломенные волосы и ослепительная улыбка. Официантов в кафе не наблюдалось. Ларри собрался с духом и подошёл к прилавку.

— Добро пожаловать! — воскликнул мужчина. — Я вижу, вы нервничаете. Советую вам взять чашечку каппучино на кокосовом молоке с лавандовым сиропом. И наш фирменный пирог с пеканом, например. А впрочем, — он указал рукой на витрину с заметной гордостью, — выбирайте сами, всё свежее, и мы печём прямо на месте.  
— Я… в общем… я… — Ларри никак не мог взять себя в руки. Наконец он решился: — Я по объявлению, вот, — и он поднял телефон, показывая экран.  
— Я не давал никаких объявлений, — бариста нахмурился, — но даже если вы зашли к нам по ошибке, возьмите кофе, не пожалеете. Сейчас Марта вам поможет, а пока выбирайте. — И, ещё раз сверкнув улыбкой, он скрылся в недрах кафе.  
Ларри сглотнул. Конечно, объявление могло быть обманом, но вряд ли это была такая замаскированная реклама.

Из подсобки появилась рыжеволосая девушка с толстой косой и зелёными глазами. Она тоже носила рубашку с длинными рукавами. Её улыбка была не менее ослепительной, чем у мужчины, да и в целом они оба производили какое-то… уютное, что ли, впечатление. Ларри решил, что кофе ему не повредит и заказал тот самый каппучино с лавандовым сиропом и бриошь.

Всё это время в кафе он был один. Рядом находился бизнес-центр — вероятно, утром тут было самое горячее время, а сейчас пусто.  
Девушка принесла ему кофе с булочкой и внезапно села рядом.  
— Я слышала, что вы по объявлению, — тихим голосом сказала она. — В десять часов в баре “Роуз”, ниже по улице. Там поговорим подробнее. — И она вернулась за прилавок.  
Ларри выпил кофе, почти не замечая вкуса. Значит, сайт его не обманул. Может быть, у него всё же получится избавиться от этих проклятых камней.

Улучив момент, Марта позвонила своему напарнику, Джереми — у того сегодня был выходной.  
— Проснись и пой, балбес, — сказала она, когда с третьего раза он всё же поднял трубку, — у нас клиент.  
— Ого, — голос у Джереми был заспанным и хриплым, — Точно клиент?  
— Он тыкал телефоном в лицо Джону, представляешь? Я чуть было не отдала богу душу прямо на месте. Кафе — отличное прикрытие, а этот дебил чуть нас не спалил. Точно клиент.  
— Окей, тогда где и когда?  
— Как обычно, после моей смены.  
— Договорились. — И Джереми явно отправился в страну своих новых снов.

В “Роуз”, как обычно вечером четверга, было малолюдно. Ларри Марта приметила сразу и помахала ему рукой. Он постоянно облизывал губы и оглядывался, словно ожидая чего-то. Его тёмные волосы были взлохмачены, а под глазами залегли глубокие круги. Тем не менее, футболка была свежей.  
— Ларри, — представился возможный клиент.  
— Я Марта, но вы это уже знаете, а это мой напарник, Джереми.  
— Очень приятно, — пробормотал Ларри. — Я прочитал, что вы… Оккультные детективы, так? И берётесь даже за безнадёжные случаи.  
— Мы многое можем, — осторожно сказала Марта, — и часто ситуация только выглядит безнадёжной.  
— Пока что у меня счастливый период, — мрачно усмехнулся Ларри, — и деньги есть. Главное, избавьте меня от камней, — и его губы задрожали. Казалось, он сейчас заплачет.  
Марта успокаивающе взяла Ларри за руку.  
— Не волнуйтесь. Мы сталкивались с самыми разными проявлениями магии и оккультизма. Наверняка мы можем помочь. Просто расскажите, что с вами случилось, с самого начала.  
Она глянула на Джереми, тот молча вооружился тетрадью, карандашом и пивом, чтобы всё записать.

— Я был обычным студентом, — глубоко вздохнув начал Ларри. — Обычным студентом, который обожал бегать по утрам. Там, где я вырос, хватало диких мест, и я любил свежий воздух. В общем, как-то раз — по-моему, была суббота, хотя это совершенно не важно, — я бежал вдоль холма, своим стандартным маршрутом. И тут я заметил их. Два камня, по обе стороны от тропинки. Я их никогда раньше не видел, клянусь, хотя бегал там чуть ли не каждый день. И тут я вспомнил. Знаете, есть такая городская легенда о двух камнях. Если донесёшь один из них до конца, тебе улыбнётся удача. А вот второй надо непременно выбросить по дороге, иначе жди беды. Так вот, я решил, что это те самые камни и решил попробовать из любопытства. Один камень был посветлее и совсем гладкий. Второй тёмный и такой, знаете, ребристый, как будто обломок гранита, но не гранит. Я решил взять светлый, положил его в карман и пошёл дальше по тропинке. Только вот это была уже не моя знакомая тропинка. Я обнаружил, что иду по пустоте. Под ногами не было ничего. Я не знаю, как это лучше описать. А вокруг — призраки холмов, и никакого солнца, только серая мгла. Подул сильный ветер, который подталкивал меня в спину и не давал оставаться на месте. И я пошёл. Камень становился всё тяжелее и тяжелее, он грозился порвать карман. Тогда я его достал и понёс в руке. Но скоро пришлось взять его обеими руками, иначе было не удержать. При этом он оставался тем же небольшим камушком, но весил уже фунтов пятьдесят. Чем дальше я шёл — а ветер становился только сильнее — тем сложнее было удержать камень в руках. Он тяжелел и стал каким-то слегка скользким. Хотя может быть никакой мистики тут нет, просто ладони вспотели. Я нёс его и нёс. Я перестал думать, весь мир сосредоточился на этом камне и том, что мне нужно его донести. Наконец впереди забрезжил свет. Я понял, что камень нужно отнести именно туда. И я шёл, хотя скорее уже волок себя с камнем к этой границе. Не знаю, как мне удалось дотащиться туда, но я смог. Я вывалился из этого странного пространства буквально в десяти шагах от того места, где решил взять камень. Который, кстати, всё ещё был у меня в руках, и выглядел совершенно обычным. Такой голыш со дня ручья или неглубокой реки, ничего примечательного.

Ларри глубоко вздохнул и замолк. Его лицо как будто потемнело.

— В итоге вы выбрали правильный камень? — подал голос Джереми.  
— Правильный. Я оставил его себе как сувенир. И мои дела пошли в гору. Я отлично учился и выпустился первым на своём курсе. Я влюбился в прекрасную девушку — и взаимно. Мы собирались пожениться. Я устроился на перспективную работу. Всё шло просто и-де-аль-но. А потом я снова увидел эти камни. Только в этот раз по дороге на работу. Никто больше их не замечал. Я подумал — почему бы и нет, и взял тёмный камень. Я снова оказался в том коридоре с призраками зданий и мглой. Камень в моих руках становился всё легче и легче. Этого я не ожидал. К концу пути я понял, что ещё немного, и я улечу вместе с ним куда-то в эту мглу и выпустил его. Это было ошибкой. После этого я всё потерял. На работе получал выговор за выговором, и в итоге меня уволили. Девушка не выдержала моих нервных срывов из-за работы и ушла. Я стал выпивать. И решил больше не связываться с камнями, решил, что сам со всем справлюсь. — Ларри мрачно усмехнулся и заказал виски. Он молчал, пока его не принесли, а потом залпом выпил. — Камни стали появляться передо мной всё чаще и чаще. Порой я чувствовал ветер, которого не было, а солнце закрывали неестественные тучи. Мои финансы стабилизировались где-то возле дна — на жизнь хватало, но от былых успехов не осталось и следа. Когда в очередной раз я понял, что и без всяких камней сейчас окажусь в том месте, я плюнул и взял один.

Ларри снова замолк. Марте показалось, что он выговорился и ему стало легче, во всяком случае, его лицо разгладилось. Но он быстро помрачнел.

— В общем, с тех пор у меня не жизнь, а маятник. То везёт, то не везёт, то застреваю где-то посередине. Я ужасно устал от этих проклятых камней. Я сам навлёк это на свою голову, но с каждым годом жизнь становится невыносимее, а промежутки между появлениями камней — всё короче. Я готов отдать всё, любые деньги, лишь бы вернуться к обычной жизни.

Ларри явно выдохся и надолго замолчал.

— А как давно это началось? — спросила Марта.  
— Лет пять назад. Или шесть, где-то так.  
— У вас сохранился ваш сувенир?  
— Я много раз порывался его выкинуть, но да. Так рука и не поднялась. Где-то валяется.  
— Он нам пригодится. И ещё, задаток, — сказала Марта и озвучила сумму.  
— Ого. — Ларри присвистнул, — ну что ж. Всё равно деньги утекают у меня сквозь пальцы, так что какая разница. Но времени у вас немного. Я чувствую, что скоро камни начнут снова появляться, и потом у меня есть максимум неделя, прежде чем моя удача испарится. Или нет. Как повезёт, — он мрачно усмехнулся.

На следующий день Джереми и Марту ждала двойная смена — в выходные наплыв народа был больше и они работали вместе. Заглядывали перерабатывающие офисные работники, обитатели окрестных домов тянулись в кофейню на обед, чтобы поболтать. Их местечко было относительно популярно в Тиндере для первых свиданий — примечательное, с хорошей выпечкой и креативным кофе. Недавно сюда завезли странный, но вкусный сливочный напиток под названием “Раф”, откуда-то из России. В общем, приходилось попотеть.

Между заказами “с собой” и обслуживанием посетителей им редко удавалось переговорить. Но был законный перерыв на обед, когда сам Джон Константин вставал за прилавок, а они уходили в заднюю комнату — перекусить сэндвичами и выдохнуть. Вчера ночью они долго обсуждали Ларри, и пока не пришли ни к каким конкретным выводам. Больше всего его проблема напоминала проклятье, но вот как его снять… Оставалось надеяться, что сам камень — Ларри обещал принести его сегодня — что-то подскажет.

***

Если бы у Марты спросили, каким кофе был Джон Константин, хозяин их кофейни, она бы ответила, что он флэт уайт — вроде бы смягчённый молоком, но по сути крепкий эспрессо. Он много курил, мог быть язвительным и на самом деле очень хитрым. Гостям он улыбался и был обаятелен и вежлив. С подчиненными тоже вёл себя прилично, хотя мог отпустить ехидную шуточку. Но когда доходило до каких-нибудь проверок, поставщиков или ещё кого-то подобного — он выглядел совсем иначе. Ругался, юлил, спорил, выбивал скидки, напрямую лгал, скрывал, например, что в кафе была из рук вон плохая противопожарная система, но каким-то образом он проходил проверку. Пару раз Марте и Джереми приходилось немного помочь — отвести глаза, сделать речь более убедительной… Но не более того. С тем, чтобы кафе процветало, Джон Константин справлялся сам, пусть и не самыми легальными способами. Главным для Марты и Джереми было то, что кафе не грозило разорение. Работа была несложной и позволяла под прикрытием хороших чаевых переводить деньги, полученные от оккультных расследований, в накопления. А ещё вряд ли кому-то пришло в голову подозревать в чём-то двух обычных бариста, которые сводили концы с концами благодаря щедрому хозяину, который платил им больше, чем минималку.

Наблюдать за Джоном Константином и потихоньку складывать в единую картину его историю было одним из любимых развлечений Марты. Он был скрытным человеком и ей до сих пор было неясно, кто он такой по сути своей. Был ли он вынужден носить маску наглого и самуверенного нахала, чтобы его кафе выживало, или на деле был таким? Кто знает. История кафе тоже интересовала Марту, но даже пьяным Джон Константин отлично контролировал себя.  
Вот и сейчас Марта, глядя на хозяина кафе за прилавком, гадала, что у него за душой.

***

Получив в своё распоряжение камень, они проверили его со всех сторон. Единственное, чем он отличался от обычного — к нему тянулась лоза, когда они попробовали найти направление, уже скорее от отчаяния, чем с какой-то целью.  
— Ну что, — сказала Марта, — остаётся ещё посмотреть память предмета, а потом убедиться, что на Ларри не наложено проклятие.  
— Хорошая идея, только где мы возьмём заклинание? — хмуро спросил Джереми. — Оно вообще сильно облегчило бы нам жизнь, но я пока так его и не отыскал.  
— Самое время взяться за это всерьёз. У нас осталось не так много времени.

Отправив Джереми на поиски по библиотекам и списку возможных обладателей заклинания, Марта засела в даркнете. Там было можно найти абсолютно всё — если знать, где искать, конечно.  
Упоминание заклинания она нашла на нескольких форумах — собственно, так они и узнали о его существовании. Но намёки на то, где можно найти сам ритуал, были слишком тонкими.

В некотором отчаянии она написала корифею одного из форумов, человеку под именем hellblazer667. Она мало что могла предложить взамен, поэтому ничего особого и не ожидала, но не использовать эту возможность не могла.  
“Память вещей? О, да запросто”, — ответ пришёл практически моментально .  
“У меня есть несколько биткоинов, но это всё”, — написала Марта.  
“У меня сегодня хорошее настроение, так что дарю”, — и следом Марте прилетело подробное описание ритуала. Она сразу вызвонила Джереми. Тот хотел оставить магию на утро, но Марта напомнила ему, что время не ждёт.

Способ посмотреть, что же именно отпечаталось в “памяти” камня, был одновременно простым и опасным. Проклятые предметы могли подчинить себе мистика, а обычные не замечали ничего вокруг, кроме своего состояния покоя, и очень редко — какие-то ярко и эмоционально заряженные события. Магические предметы в этом смысле были самыми интересными — можно было подсмотреть историю создания, увидеть лицо создателя и других владельцев, если такие были. Камень же, судя по всему, не был ни тем, не другим, ни третьим. Так что путешествие в его память было непредсказуемым.

Марта и Джереми взялись за руки и начали читать заклинание нараспев, прикрыв глаза. Память предмета можно было увидеть только внутренним взором.  
Пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы стряхнуть с себя дрёму, но Марте наконец удалось прорваться сквозь пелену собственных ожиданий и погрузиться в “сознание” камня.

Камень лежал на дороге, над которой неслись неестественно-серые облака. Камень ждал. Он был сотворением ума всех, кто знал городскую легенду, и знал, что кто-нибудь рано или поздно возьмёт его в руки. В нём не было ни злобы проклятия, ни изменчивости магической вещи — он был спокоен, но в то же время его воспоминания читались очень чётко. Его всего заполняло ожидание тёплой руки и вида одного из сотен тысяч лиц, которые своими мыслями создали его где-то на окраинах незримого мира.

Джереми первым разорвал круг.  
— Вот значит как. Плод коллективного бессознательного.  
Марта поморщилась. Ей не нравилось, когда этот термин применялся к мистике.  
— Мы давно с таким не сталкивались, — задумчиво сказала она, — но, к сожалению, знаем лекарство.  
— Только забвение, — кивнул Джереми. — Но пять лет! Думаешь, этот Ларри согласится?  
— Либо пять лет сейчас, либо вся жизнь под контролем камней. Вернее, своих мыслей о том, что он под контролем камней. Не знаю даже, что хуже — настоящее проклятие или то, что с ним случилось. Хотя, конечно, смотря какое проклятие, — Джереми потёр глаза и устало повалился на кровать.  
— Ты же завтра уберёшь остатки ритуальных кругов и всё такое? — с надеждой спросила Марта.  
— Уберу-уберу, свечи ранжирую по цвету и форме, пол вымою и вообще буду молодцом. Но сейчас пора спать.

С Ларри они смогли встретиться только спустя ещё один день — тот оказался занят чем-то срочным на работе. В воскресенье в “Роуз” было слишком людно, так что они встретились в квартире Ларри.  
Он был взволнован, но куда как в более приподнятом настроении.  
— Ну что, вы знаете, что за чертовщина со мной творится? — выпалил он вместо приветствия.  
— Знаем, — ответила Марта, проходя в гостиную. — Только тебе это не понравится.  
Ларри сглотнул и сразу помрачнел.  
— Дело в том, — продолжила Марта, — что ты, фигурально выражаясь, проклял сам себя. Из-за твоей уверенности в том, что камни влияют на твою жизнь, она то и дело катится под откос либо взлетает.  
— Но я же был в этом странном месте, — Ларри был возмущён. — Я видел всё собственными глазами! Я чуть не сдох, когда тащил этот камень!  
— Всё верно, — вмешался Джереми. — На тебя лёг груз ожиданий всех тех, кто так или иначе слышал про эти камни и как-то представлял себе, что там может быть. Мысли всех этих людей сформировали и пространство, и твой опыт. С тобой всё происходит по-настоящему, но случилось оно потому, что ты знаешь, что оно должно случится.  
— Я не понимаю, что вы говорите. Но это даже не важно. Что мне делать?  
— Забыть про легенду, — тихо сказала Марта и очень внимательно посмотрела в глаза Ларри, — тогда она не будет иметь над тобой никакой власти.  
— И как я должен это сделать? Гипноз или что-то в этом духе?  
— Нет, — Джереми покачал головой, — гипноз поможет ну максимум на несколько месяцев. А потом эффект постепенно ослабнет и всё начнётся сначала. Тут нужна настоящая амнезия. Воспоминание о самой легенде убрать мы сможем довольно легко, но последние пять лет ты находился под серьёзным её воздействием. Придётся и эти воспоминания уничтожить.  
— Пять… лет. — Ларри запнулся. — Пять лет, про которые я ничего не вспомню? И другого пути нет?  
— Либо приходить к нам за гипнозом с толикой зелья забвения каждые полгода, потом каждые три месяца, а потом каждый день. На сколько-то это поможет, но эффект не будет стойким.  
— Мне надо подумать, — упавшим голосом сказал Ларри. — Я позвоню.  
— Хорошо. Нам тоже надо подготовится.

Найти большой цитрин (для пяти лет он должен был быть действительно большим) было только началом. Его следовало зачаровать, желательно во время затмения или хотя бы в день, когда луна и солнце проходят друг от друга очень близко. Окурить вереском, отварить вместе с зельем забвения и только после этого он годился для того, чтобы забрать память.

Ларри очень их торопил, но нужного дня пришлось ждать ещё месяц. За это время их клиент совсем извёлся, сильно похудел и почти перестал спать — говорил, что камни преследуют его везде. Наконец Марта и Джереми могли с уверенностью сказать, что ритуал можно провести, предварительно во время выходных слетав на другое побережье. Это путешествие обошлось им почти во весь аванс, но основной платёж был в два раза больше, что несколько мирило с ситуацией. Больше денег у Ларри всё равно не было.

Они уложили Ларри, который выпил сонного зелья, в заклинательный круг, с привязанным ко лбу цитрином, вделанным в небольшую кожаную оправу. Марта зажгла свечи из зелёного воска и принялась за чтение заклинания, которое должно было вытянуть из головы Джереми все воспоминания вплоть до дня, когда он пошёл на пробежку. И, конечно, сами знания о городской легенде.  
На каждую неделю уходило по одной минуте. Всё это время по телу Ларри проходили лёгкие конвульсии, и казалось, что вот-вот его тело забьётся в тяжёлом эпилептическом припадке. Он с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью бормотал слова — всё, что было сказано за пять лет его жизни.  
У них ушло четыре с небольшим часа на весь ритуал. Они сменяли друг друга, и всё равно к концу были бесконечно уставшими.  
Джереми аккуратно взвалил себе на плечо всё ещё бессознательного Ларри и потащил к выходу — благо жили они на первом этаже. После чего от души приложил потерявшего память парня об асфальт. От такого Ларри немедленно проснулся и ошарашено поглядел на Марту и Джереми.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
— Вы упали, и, кажется, сильно ударились головой. Вызвать такси до больницы?  
— Кто вы такие?  
— Просто прохожие, — ответил Джереми, следя за подъезжающим “Убером”.  
Под слабые протесты Ларри они упаковали его в машину, назвали адрес ближайшей больницы и оплатили проезд наличкой. Ещё не выветрившееся сонное зелье должно было достаточно дезориентировать Ларри, чтобы он не вспомнил ни переулок, ни их самих.

***

Джереми и Марта познакомились на одном из бесчисленных эзотерических форумов, на котором иногда попадались дельные советы. Их постил один и тот же пользователь — очень редко и вперемешку с полным бредом. Собственно, под этими постами они и встретились.

История Джереми была довольно простой. Совсем маленьким его умудрились сглазить — скорее всего это была случайность, а не намеренное действие. Всё детство он оставался болезненным, замкнутым и депрессивным ребёнком, которому ни до чего не было дела. Он часто лежал в больницах, где и познакомился с одной старой леди, которая кое-что смыслила в эзотерике. Она сплела для подростка амулет, который вернул ему вкус к жизни. Джереми был не глуп и быстро сложил два и два. Он попросился к леди в ученики, но она не собиралась никого учить, и единственное, что Джереми получил — умение плести амулеты от простеньких проклятий, злого глаза и отвода глаз. Дальше ему пришлось погружаться в мир мистики самостоятельно, но он не жалел времени и сил, и многому научился путём проб и ошибок.

Если бы у Марты спросили, каким кофе был Джереми, она бы ответила без раздумий: капучино. Смягчённый молоком, не слишком крепкий и приятный на вкус. Джереми был лёгким в общении, даже немного раздолбаем, но самое главное — в нём чувствовалась надёжность. Она знала, что он готов вытащить её из любой дрянной ситуации, и ценила это.

***

Несколько недель у них не было никакой работы, кроме как в кофейне.  
Выпечкой всегда занимался Джон, а Марта или Джереми, в зависимости от того, чья смена шла первой, были у него на подхвате.

Для начала он замешивал тесто в огромной тестомешалке. И обычно приговаривал, что руками он бы замесил лучше, но не с таким потоком клиентов.  
Первыми в печь шли кексы — если их успевали раскупить вчера. Так-то Джон, если говорить откровенно, продавал и вчерашние кексы. По мнению Марты, он был прав — они очень медленно черствели и на следующий день были немногим хуже свежих. Иногда первым шло шоколадное печенье, но редко — его не особо охотно раскупали, да и не оно было его коронным блюдом.  
Потом шли бриоши — со сладкой и мясной начинкой. Их на французский манер Джон делал вручную.

Маффины Джон не любил, но делал. Они были страшно популярны, а Джон ворчал, что не вкладывал в них душу, поэтому они должны получаться совершенно безвкусными. Видимо, мастерство не пропьёшь, вернее, не прокуришь, поэтому они всё равно удавались на славу, особенно Марте нравились с клюквой — кислинка идеально подчёркивала сладость самого маффина.

И, наконец, круассаны и пироги. Свежие классические на масле и, как вершина мастерства Джона — пирог с пеканом и яблочный пирог. Марта только и успевала носить в печь противни и доставать готовое. А потом всё это великолепие предстояло разложить на подогреваемой витрине (от которой невыносимо тянуло жаром), а запах стоял такой, что Марту, несмотря на плотный завтрак, страшно тянуло ещё раз поесть.

Иногда под настроение Джон готовил булочки с корицей, под Рождество пёк праздничные кексы, а от тыквы на Хэллоуин было просто не продохнуть. Они готовили пряный чай, безалкогольный грог и прочие напитки, которых ждали посетители — хотя больше всего зарабатывали на ледяном кофе и чае, потому что тут, в Луизиане, всегда было довольно жарко.

Константин ушёл в небольшой отпуск, предоставив им с Джереми разбираться с кафе от и до. Стало сложнее, на смены они выходили теперь всегда вдвоём, но даже плотный график не заставил их меньше скучать по настоящей работе. Конечно, вечерние теоретические изыскания никто не отменял, но они дошли до того, что просматривали сообщения о странных происшествиях. Одно из них — полтергейст в заброшенном доме — привлекло было их внимание, но тут им на голову свалилась клиентка. Если быть честной, узнав, в чём дело, Марта не отказалась бы поскучать до возвращения Константина, но работа есть работа.

Леонора, как звали их новую подопечную, жаловалась на поведение их приходского священника. Тот почти перестал читать воскресные проповеди, предоставив это своему помощнику. Кроме того, он до самого позднего вечера не выходил из дома, странно осунулся и стал чрезмерно бледен.  
— Вы понимаете, — Леонора мяла салфетку, превращая её в труху, — он такой чудесный человек. Отзывчивый, добрый. Настоящий пастырь нашей общины. И тут он так резко переменился. Стал нелюдимым, всех гонит прочь и отправляет к кому-нибудь ещё. Я боюсь, что, что такими темпами он откажется от нашего прихода, и неизвестно, кто придёт ему на смену! Я… Я боюсь… Ох, как мне выговорить это вслух… Вдруг… Вдруг он стал одержимым? Как в том фильме?

Марта пыталась успокоить Леонору, но та явно была готова разрыдаться, и ничего не помогало. Они с Джереми переглянулись. Мало ли, что заставило пожилого священника сменить манеру поведения, но всё описанное Леонорой действительно звучало странно. В конце концов Марта кивнула — даже если объяснение окажется бытовым, деньги им всё равно заплатят. Джереми коротко пожал плечами — мол, если хочешь, то возьмёмся, но ловить тут нечего.  
Леонора прерывисто вздохнула и скинула Марте свои контакты. Она растерянно посмотрела на истерзанную салфетку, виновато взглянула на Марту с Джереми, попрощалась и вышла из кафе.

Информацию Леоноры сложно было назвать исчерпывающей. Так что первым делом Марта поручила Джереми разузнать побольше о католическом священнике по имени Оливер Клаус, а сама взялась за ним проследить.

Ничего необычного в биографии священника не обнаружилось. Родился он во Флориде, отучился в небольшой семинарии, получил свой пост в их городе и смиренно переехал. Ничего за ним не числилось, даже штрафов за парковку. Чист как стекло и так же неинтересен. Единственное — недавно он перевёл все свои сбережения на оффшорный счёт. Это была зацепка.

Слежка за отцом Оливером тоже принесла свои плоды. Священник, по её наблюдениям, постоянно после наступления темноты оставался в церкви и усердно молился ночь за ночью, а спать бросил как вредную привычку. Если же он оставался дома, что случилось буквально пару раз за две недели слежки, то прятал и перепрятывал что-то, завёрнутое в полотенце. А один раз… Ох, Марте хотелось бы ошибиться, но святой отец достал из холодильника что-то очень похожее на банку с кровью, и жадно выпил.  
Проникнуть в дом Оливера не составило труда, как и найти предмет, который он так усердно прятал. Это была драгоценная чаша, украшенная рубинами, с надписью на арамейском. Марта тщательно её скопировала и убрала чашу на место.

Дома они вместе с Джереми принялись за расшифровку. “Кто изопьёт из чаши сей, обретёт власть и жизнь вечную”, — гласила надпись. Вдвоём они решили, что пришло время поговорить со святым отцом и спросить его напрямую, во что он вляпался.

Хотя священник и перестал проводить службы, но изредка всё же принимал прихожан. С помощью Леоноры Марта с Джереми притворились молодой парой, которая недавно переехала в город и желала найти духовного наставника. Отец Оливер долго сопротивлялся, но в итоге Леонора, видимо, нашла подходящие аргументы, потому что Марта и Джереми попали в кабинет к священнику.

— Что же привело вас ко мне? — спросил он, пытаясь скрыть своё лицо в тени подступающих сумерек.  
— Вот что, — и Марта достала из рюкзака чашу, которую так тщательно прятал святой отец у себя дома.  
На лбу у священника выступила испарина, и он как затравленный зверёк уставился на Марту.  
— О… Откуда у вас эта вещь?  
— Из вашего дома, — спокойно ответила Марта. — И, пожалуйста, не нужно резких движений. Мы хотим вам помочь. Расскажите, откуда вы взяли чашу и что случилось после того, как вы ей воспользовались.  
— Понятно. Вы уже докопались, — плечи священника опустились. — А впрочем, какая разница. Я расскажу. Терять мне уже почти нечего. Я купил эту чашу в даркнете. Вот уже некоторое время я, по тайному заданию своей епархии, занимаюсь розыском священных предметов с Ближнего Востока. Там затерялось немало артефактов. Я знаток не только древних языков, видите ли, да и с современными технологиями дружу лучше многих. Когда-то я собирался поступать в MIT, однако выбрал другую стезю. Но своих занятий я не оставлял, решив, что смогу поставить их на службу церкви. Вот это меня и подвело… — голос отца Оливера стал тише, — я стал слишком самоуверенным. 

Я сумел добыть пару ценных вещей, но на этом поиски зашли в тупик, и епархия перестала меня спонсировать. Но я чувствовал, что напал на след чего-то большего! И решил вложиться сам, если что-то найду. И я нашёл, — священник помолчал. — Провенанс чаши вызывал некоторые сомнения, но экспертизы, представленные продавцом, были подлинными. Её когда-то выкрали из музея Каира, и с тех пор она блуждала по рукам частных коллекционеров. Её относили к первому веку нашей эры. Конечно, это не Грааль, за которым гоняется Ватикан, но это, возможно, его копия, которая тоже обладает священной силой. Я думал, что это одна из чаш, которая использовалась на пиру во время Тайной Вечери… И чем больше я смотрел на нее, тем сильнее во мне крепла уверенность в этом. Не знаю, почему я решился на покупку, — Марта с Джереми переглянулись. Продавцу, видимо, удалось неплохо обработать святого отца. — Чашу доставили, и когда я взял её в руки, то надпись просто зачаровала меня. Я начал представлять себе, как из неё пили апостолы… И не выдержал. Налил вина и сам испил. 

Отец Оливер замолк, на этот раз надолго. Но Марта с Джереми решили его не перебивать. Наконец он продолжил. 

— Сначала появилась светочувствительность. За ней пропал сон. Потом… Потом появилась тяга к крови, и я перестал есть, потому что всё стало на вкус как кровь. Кровь животных оказалась неплохой заменой, но с каждым днём мне всё страшнее, что этого станет недостаточно. Что я окончательно… — он сглотнул, — окончательно превращусь в вампира! Вот какое проклятие я на себя навлёк! — и священник разрыдался.

Марта повертела в руках чашу. Она была в перчатках и потому не боялась её воздействия. А вот святой отец вряд ли ранее имел дело с проклятыми предметами.  
— Отец Оливер, — успокаивающе начала она, — вы не превращаетесь в вампира. На вас, безусловно, лежит проклятие, но до вампиризма ему далеко. Это… — она задумалась, как лучше объяснить мало сведущему человеку, — это обманка. Её эффект должен подчинить человека, заставить его думать о вампиризме. Но на деле это проклятый предмет и не более того.  
— Кто вы такие, чтобы я вам поверил? — безнадёжно спросил отец Оливер.  
— Мы — оккультные детективы, — Джереми постарался сказать это как можно весомее, — и мы повидали на своём веку немало проклятий и проклятых предметов. Мы можем вам помочь.  
— Чем мне можно помочь? Даже если вы говорите правду, это означает, что я должен принять помощь магов, про которых известно, что сказано в Библии!  
— Вы можете отказаться, — спокойно ответила Марта. — Но что вы тогда планируете делать? Вести затворническую жизнь неизвестно на какие деньги? Потому что приходом вы уже не можете управлять.  
— Вы… Вы пользуетесь моей уязвимостью.  
— Нет. Мы хотим помочь, и если вы хоть немного разбираетесь в людях, то знаете, что мы говорим правду.

Отец Оливер ещё какое-то время сопротивлялся, но в итоге, уверившись, что его душу не продадут дьяволу, нехотя согласился.

Марта и Джереми взяли паузу на поиски подходящего ритуала.

После долгого исследования, чтения каббалистических и раннехристианских текстов, нескольких проб и ошибок, они пришли к выводу, что в дело пойдёт один из довольно простых ритуалов.  
Однако ингредиенты требовали активного участия святого отца.

— Вы с ума сошли, — сказал священник, когда детективы пришли к нему со списком всего необходимого. — Я должен изготовить краску с помощью собственной крови?  
— Увы, закон алхимического подобия, — Марта уже злилась на священника за его несговорчивость. Они просили немногого, а он сопротивлялся так, словно не ему нужна была их помощь, а наоборот. Отец Оливер оспаривал каждое их слово и предложение с упёртостью, достойной лучшего применения. Наконец Марта не выдержала. — Сколько можно спорить из-за каждой запятой? Ритуал не такой уж сложный и не требует от вас чего-то сверхъестественного! Мы поможем изготовить киноварь, бутыль освящённого вина вы можете достать почти не вызывая подозрений, а дальше мы берём дело в свои руки, — хотя последний ингредиент достать было сложнее всего, у неё были кое-какие наводки от hellblazer667.

Святой отец откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я собираюсь принять участие в магическом действии, что идёт вразрез со всем, во что я верю!  
— Это раннехристианский ритуал, немного подрихтованный под ваши конкретные нужды, — вздохнула Марта. — Если не хотите связываться с нами, можете отправиться в Ватикан, где, если вам повезёт и вы не “исчезнете” вместе с чашей, с вами сотворят примерно то же самое. Только в вашем состоянии до Ватикана без денег будет добраться сложновато.

— Мы уговорили святого отца, это полдела, — когда они вышли за дверь, Джереми оставался хмурым, — но где мы возьмём прах святого Януария? В Европе с подобными артефактами несколько проще.  
— На этот раз наш задаток уйдёт на покупку амулета. Мы с тобой занимаемся сплошной благотворительностью, не находишь?  
— А у кого будем покупать?  
— Я нашла проверенного поставщика. 

Ночью они отправились на один из пустырей. Зажатый между домами, он выглядел небезопасно и даже пугающе — для кого-то, кто не дружил с тьмой так, как Марта и Джереми.

Они оставили деньги в условленном месте и принялись ждать. Продавец оставил строгие инструкции, в частности — не приближаться к месту обмена, и, хотя любопытство их одолевало, они решили держаться подальше.  
Наконец, фигура в светлом плаще проскользнула в переулок. Марта и Джереми ждали, когда продавец выйдет, чтобы забрать свою покупку, но ничего не происходило. Час проходил за часом, и уже начинал брезжить рассвет, когда Джереми, плюнув на предосторожности, решил сам проверить, не украли ли у них деньги просто-напросто. В условленном месте он всё же нашёл реликвию.

— А теперь нам придётся убедить святого отца носить её не снимая, — мрачно сказала Марта.

Не без очередных препирательств отец Оливер согласился прийти безлунным вечером в подвал под квартирой Марты и Джереми, который они снимали и использовали для ритуальных нужд, когда их собственная комната по какой-то причине не подходила.

Джереми вбил шило в деревянный пол, привязал к нему верёвку и очень аккуратно обвёл круг по её длине — так, чтобы тот бы идеальным. Марта тем временем наносила киноварью на руки святого отца истинные енохианские символы подобия, а на лоб непременный ихтис. Потом они отвели его в круг, налили в чашу освящённого вина (отец Оливер был крайне недоволен тем, что вызвал странные взгляды у своего коллеги, когда попросил об услуге) и засыпали очертания круга серебряным порошком.

— Теперь вам нужно испить из чаши, святой отец, — скомандовала Марта.  
Лицо священника преобразилось, стоило ему поднести чашу к губам. Он скривился самым неестественным образом и прошипел:  
— Что это за гадость вы мне подсунули. Я чую, там яд!  
— Это вино, — успокаивающе сказала Марта, — просто вино. Вам нужно…  
— Не указывай мне, женщина! — вспылил священник и явно приготовился выплеснуть вино.  
— Оливер! — воскликнул Джереми и подошёл вплотную к кругу. — Смотрите на меня. Смотрите в глаза.  
— Почему я послушался вас! Вы хотите меня убить!  
— Смотрите мне в глаза, Оливер! — и Джереми зашептал мантру. Это помогло, и священник несколько успокоился. По его лицу снова пробежала судорога и он удивлённо посмотрел на Марту и Джереми.  
— Я… Я был не в себе. Простите.  
— Это проклятие. Оно как живое существо, и совсем не хочет умирать. Вам нужно собрать всю свою волю и сделать хотя бы маленький глоток. Только быстро. И смотрите мне в глаза.

Как зачарованный, отец Оливер поднёс чашу к губам. Джереми не переставая произносил мантру, помогая священнику сосредоточиться. Однако проклятие всё же взяло своё — почти всё вино расплескалась по одежде священника, но дрожащей рукой тот, очнувшись, влил остатки себе в рот и сглотнул.  
Покачнувшись, святой отец упал. Его глаза закатились, а изо рта потекла кровь. Чем дальше, тем больше крови, тем сильнее был её напор. Марта с Джереми переглянулись. Хорошо, что они надели малярную форму — дёшево и не жалко выкинуть после уборки.  
Тем временем кровь била фонтаном изо рта священника, его тело содрогалось, скручиваясь в самые неестественные позы. Наконец, всё прекратилось. Подвал заливала кровь, но священник был жив и дышал. На груди у него покоился амулет с прахом святого Януария.

Через неделю Леонора влетела в кафе вне себя от счастья.  
— Не знаю, что вы сделали, но отец Оливер пришёл в себя! И даже стал мягче и добрее, просто удивительно! В нём прорезалось такое, знаете, упрямство и суровость. А сейчас он просто само сочувствие.  
Марта с Джереми переглянулись. Они всю неделю убирали подвал и только надеялись, что всё было не зря. Отец Оливер на связь не выходил — может быть, тоже ждал, не будет ли побочных эффектов от ритуала. Чашу они от греха подальше расплавили, а рубины оказались подделкой, которые пополнили их коллекцию трофеев-напоминаний о завершённых делах.  
— Что же, значит…  
— Да-да, я вот, смотрите, перевожу остаток оговоренного. О, спасибо, спасибо вам! — и упорхнула так же быстро, как и вбежала в кафе.

— Я тебе так скажу — заработали мы неплохо, но я зверски устал. Хочу перерыв хотя бы в месяц.  
— Посмотрим, как пойдут дела, сам знаешь.  
— Хорошо, что Константин вернулся. Теперь можно выспаться. Хотя бы немножко.

***

Если бы Марту спросили, какой кофе у неё ассоциируется с собой, то она бы с усмешкой ответила, что она — чай. С вишнёвым вареньем, который варила бабушка когда-то давно в детстве. Опасным для зубов вареньем, потому что оно было с косточками. Крепкий, вкусный и опасный чай — так про себя думала Марта. Дело было не в том, что она считала себя необычной. Наоборот. Просто застрявшей где-то в детстве и до паники боящейся повзрослеть. Магия ей казалась ответом на вопрос: “Как жить не такой ужасно скучной взрослой жизнью, как все?” Хотя в итоге она научилась платить налоги (и, если уж быть совсем откровенной, уходить от налогов), выбирать подходящую медицинскую страховку, самостоятельно снимать квартиру, и всему остальному. Но жизнь до сих пор не превратилась для неё в рутину, что ей нравилось больше всего. А ещё они постоянно сталкивались с интересными случаями, которые бросали вызов её навыкам, и помогали людям — так, как мало кто ещё мог помочь. Марта не назвала бы себя доброй, потому что ритуалы порой бывали жестокими, хотя они и избегали приносить в жертву животных, но всё же её сердце радовалось, когда им удавалось кому-то помочь.

***

— Слышала про странные смерти в пригороде Бельвью? — спросил у Марты Джереми, пристраиваясь в их маленькой задней комнатке.  
— Да кто про них не слышал? Газеты обсасывают подробности с таким удовольствием, как будто не выборы губернатора на носу.  
— И всё же, что ты думаешь? Мне кажется, дело по нашей части.  
— Может быть, — ответила Марта, — очень даже может быть. Я читала, что у жертв такие страшные переломы, словно они упали с небоскрёба. А там максимум три этажа в районной библиотеке. Все разводят руками.  
— Но! — Джереми поднял ложку от йогурта, — я бы не совался, пока кто-нибудь не придёт с деньгами. Последний гонорар я ухлопал на новую приставку и теперь живу на зарплату официанта. Мне не нравится.  
Марта усмехнулась.  
— Какой же ты корыстный, Джереми.  
— Я практичный.

Константин прервал их разговор, позвав Марту в зал. Он сделал панкейки и велел приготовить американо для темноволосой девушки, сидящей за столиком у окна. А сам выскользнул спорить с поставщиками.

Когда Марта принесла заказ, девушка, которая до этого рассеянно оглядывала зал, внезапно схватила её за руку.  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — полушёпотом сказала она.  
Марта осторожно высвободила руку и ответила:  
— Помочь с заказом?  
— Нет, с Томми. Он пропал, и я страшно за него волнуюсь. Пропал из нашей квартиры в пригороде Бельвью, и уже несколько ночей не появлялся. Пропал прямо вместе с кошкой! Пожалуйста!  
— А почему вы решили, что я могу вам помочь?  
— Я знаю. Слухи… Слухи разлетаются быстро. У меня мало денег, но вот что у меня есть, — девушка вытащила из сумочки небольшой и явно тяжёлый кожаный мешочек, в котором что-то зазвенело. — Это старинные монеты, которые достались мне по наследству. Они серебряные. — И девушка достала несколько из мешочка. — Можете проверить. Меня зовут Бекки. Вот номер квартиры, приходите, — она торопливо записала адрес на салфетке. — Пожалуйста, помогите Томми! — и, оставив ещё одну монету на столе вместе с нетронутыми панкейками, девушка убежала из кафе.

Марта посмотрела на монеты, аккуратно собрала их со стола, отнесла панкейки на кухню (неиспорченную и нетронутую еду они жертвовали местным бездомным), пробила чек и вернулась в подсобку.  
— Кажется, у нас заказ. Из Бельвью, представляешь? Но сначала надо проверить монеты.  
— Давай ты перестанешь говорить загадками и расскажешь всё самого начала, — возмутился Джереми.

***

После тщательной проверки Марта пришла к выводу, что монеты — настоящая редкость. Кроме того, они светились в темноте. Поначалу они с Джереми немного испугались, но исследование показало, что такими свойствами может обладать серебро, выкованное в полнолунье с помощью особого ритуала друидов. Оно как бы впитывало лунный свет, и такой металл использовался для изготовления серпов и других ритуальных инструментов. Про монеты книги молчали. Это было как минимум любопытно.

Они решили наведаться по адресу, который оставила Бетти.  
— Странно, что она не дала тебе свой номер телефона, — заметил Джереми.  
— Она вообще странная, — пожала плечами Марта. — Я даже не уверена, что нас там встретят. Но, думаю, вечером она будет дома. Кстати, ты проверил, есть ли что-то общее у Томми и тех несчастных?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Джереми, — это были бездомные. Об их исчезновении никто не заявлял. Однако, — он сделал паузу, — их нашли в день после полнолуния. Не зря я думал, что это по нашей части.  
— А ведь полнолуние скоро, — ответила Марта. — Совсем скоро.  
— Сегодня, — мрачно сказал Джереми.  
— Будем надеяться, что всё это просто дурацкое совпадение.

Марта остановила машину рядом с домом, в котором находилась квартира Томми. Они поднялись на второй этаж и постучали. Никто не ответил. Марта нажала на дверную ручку, и дверь лёгким скрипом приоткрылась .  
— Нас же не арестуют? — спросил Джереми.  
— Ну, тут не заперто. И мы добрые самаритяне, которые помогают в поисках пропавшего человека. Максимум сутки продержат, — ответила Марта.  
И они решительно зашли.

Это была небольшая квартирка с одной спальней. На кухонном столе стоял уже протухший ужин, а у открытого окна — миска с кошачьей едой, которая тоже начала пованивать.  
Обойдя комнату, Марта задержалась у книжного стеллажа, а Джереми — около рабочего стола.  
— Ты представляешь, — хором сказали они, оборачиваясь друг к другу. — У него, — перехватила инициативу Марта, — все полки уставлены книгами по истории древнего Ближнего Востока и Египта. И словарями.  
— А на столе — папки с фотографиями с раскопок, — помахал одной в воздухе Джереми, — знаешь, с таким багажом он мог хоть Древнего вызвать неосознанно. Или напороться на проклятие мумии.  
— Мне кажется, надо внимательнее тут всё осмотреть. Может, найдём какие-то зацепки.

Они углубились в изучение книг и записей Томми. Точнее доктора Томаса Уэлча, как гласила подпись на одном документе. Он был, скорее всего, археологом, успевшим побывать в паре интересных экспедиций. В основном он переводил надписи на барельефах Птолемеевского периода.  
На фотографиях был изображён Тот, которому внимала богиня Бастет на фоне полной луны. Рядом лежали распечатанные вариации нескольких мифов, в которых, правда, эти боги не особенно пересекались, поэтому листочки были испещерены знаками вопроса.

В блокноте обнаружилась объёмная запись на древнеегипетском и рядом — на английском. “Моё послание к вам — мои слова власти. Я сияю с ладьи Сехмет, я — Гор, сын Исиды, и я пришёл, чтобы увидеть отца моего Осириса. Я стал духом в своём обличии, я получил власть над своими словами, и должно мне стать духом. Приветствую тебя, отсекающего головы и рассекающего брови, тебя, что убирает словами власти память о зле с уст духов. Да не умолкнут уста мои. Иди назад и отступи перед словами которые произнесла Сехмет, когда ты пришёл изъять воспоминание о зле из уст Осириса”. Марта припомнила, что Сехмет была предтечей Бастет — видимо, заклинание и барельеф были как-то связаны.

Они поняли, что провели в квартире Томми уйму времени, только когда в окно пробрался лунный свет.  
— Нам пора. Тут куча всего интересного, но я не вижу…  
— Смотри, — тихим голосом отвлёк Марту Джереми. — Это лунная дорожка.  
— Ну… Да.  
— По ней идёт кошка и смотрит на нас.  
— Что?  
— Посмотри внимательнее. Прищурься.  
Марта настроилась и ещё раз выглянула в окно. В свете луны прямо от окна комнаты и вверх шла как будто серебряная песчаная дорожка, посередине которой стояла маленькая чёрная кошка и нетерпеливо помахивала хвостом. Она явно смотрела в их сторону.  
— Как думаешь, прогуляемся? — Джереми улыбнулся.  
— Я… — неуверенно начала Марта.  
— Иначе мы ничего не выясним, — Джереми ловко вылез в окно, и Марте ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

Оказалось, что идти по лунному свету над городом очень страшно. Дорожку было почти не видно, так что под ноги надо было смотреть крайне внимательно, и это означало смотреть вниз. И видеть, какая пропасть между тобой и землёй.  
Они поднимались осторожно, и луна успела взойти довольно высоко, когда, наконец, они выбрались на серебристую песчаную поверхность. Это было просто бескрайнее поле без какого-либо заметного ландшафта. Только переливы серебра под ногами и над головой.

Марта и Джереми огляделись и увидели на горизонте маленькую точку. К ней неслась кошка, которая привела их сюда.  
— Я так понимаю, нам туда, — и Джереми припустил со всех ног.

Когда они приблизились к точке, то услышали всхлипывания, а ещё через минуту поняли, что на серебристом песке сидит молодой парень, на коленях у которого устроилась чёрная кошка. Она взволнована мяукала, а парень вытирал слёзы.  
— Би, ты нашла меня! — воскликнул он, и тут заметил Марту и Джереми.  
— А… А вы кто такие?  
— Мы, — отдышавшись, ответила Марта, — кажется, мы команда по спасению тебя, Томми, с луны.  
— С луны, вы серьёзно?  
— Могу поспорить, что это как-то связано с твоими исследованиями, — ответил Джереми, — но если честно, времени выяснять, как именно, у нас нет. Судя по тому, что мы узнали, надо выбираться отсюда немедленно.  
— Я пробовал, я тут всё обошёл! — отчаянно воскликнул Томми.  
— Скорее всего, дорога открывается в полнолуние. Или нужны какие-то ещё условия для того, чтобы её обнаружить. В любом случае, нам пора.  
— Хорошо. Даже если я сплю, лучше заканчивать этот сон, — и Томми с готовностью поднялся с песка.

Лунная дорожка была трудноразличима, и если бы не Би, они могли долго её искать. Но кошка уверенно повела их обратно.  
Томми чуть не упал, когда они сделали первый шаг над городом.  
— Вот… Вот это да, — сдавленно прошептал он.  
— Будь осторожен, но не останавливайся, — подбодрил парня Джереми. — Да, вид отсюда прекрасный, но нам нужно вниз.  
Марта с волнением посмотрела на луну, которая висела довольно низко над горизонтом. У них было… Сколько? Полчаса? Минут двадцать?  
Спускаться было даже сложнее, чем подниматься. Кошка бежала впереди, нетерпеливо помахивая хвостом. Наконец, луна начала скрываться за горизонтом, и сзади раздался громкий звук. Обернувшись, они увидели, как песчаная равнина поменялась местами с небом, а дорожка под ногами начала исчезать. Им осталось пройти где-то четверть пути.

Бежать было страшно. Марте казалось, что ещё немного — и она сорвётся вниз, станет одной из тех, кого занесут в хронику “необъяснимых смертей в Бельвью”. Но вдруг дорожка как будто стала укрепляться. Серебристого песка стало… Больше? Не успев этому толком удивиться, Марта просто побежала изо всех сил. Внизу виднелся чей-то силуэт, который, казалось, подбрасывал в воздух серебряный порошок, который застывал, превращаясь в дорожку.

Когда Марта спрыгнула с почти растаявшей дорожки на землю вместе с Томми, Джереми и Би, вдали она успела разглядеть только светлый плащ незнакомца, удаляющегося прочь от дома Томми.  
— Кажется, этот парень нас спас, — нервно сказал Джереми.  
— Да. Но как он узнал, что мы будем здесь?  
— Тоже оккультист, которого заинтересовали смерти в Бельвью? В любом случае, он нам не враг.  
— И всё же хотелось бы лично сказать спасибо.  
Томми дрожал всем телом и крепко обнимал Би.  
— Я даже не знаю, как вас отблагодарить. Вы говорили, что моё путешествие… В общем, всё случившееся как-то связано с моими исследованиями? Вы поможете мне разобраться?  
— Конечно, Томми, — сердце Марты колотилось как сумасшедшее, а ночь явно не собиралась подходить к концу.  
— Кстати, вам надо благодарить Бекки, вашу девушку. Именно она рассказала нам о вашем исчезновении.  
— Кто? Бекки? Эм, знаете, если честно, у меня уже который год нет девушки, — Томми смутился.

Марта побледнела. Кто же тогда приходил в кафе? И оставил им самые настоящие заколдованные серебряные монеты?  
Тем временем Томми показывал фотографии и рассказывал Джереми о своей поездке в Египет.

Би мяукнула, привлекая внимание. Кошка сидела на стеллаже и явно ждала, что Марта подойдёт. Стоило сделать пару шагов, как к ногам оккультистки упал такой знакомый тяжёлый кожаный мешочек. Кошка внимательно смотрела в глаза Марте, как бы говоря — тебе всё равно никто не поверит. Марта усмехнулась, взяла плату за расследование и вернулась к обсуждению Джереми и Томми. Им нужно было понять, как избавиться от лунной дорожки, а кто такая эта кошка, в конце концов, было делом только Томми и Би.


End file.
